FOR THE LOVE OF ALEXANDER, CHAPTER I
by Lysis
Summary: This short story in 2 chapters covers the period after the Army survived the Gedrosian desert.  It was said there was a good deal of celebration and  Alexander became very ill due to it. Hephaistion and his other friends gather together to help him.
1. Chapter 1

FOR THE LOVE OF ALEXANDER

Author: Lysis, Copyright, December 2011 by Elizabeth C Owens

Pairing: The whole lot of them, Alexander, Hephaistion, et al.

_An early Christmas present for Troilus, who asked for another story after "Aphrodite and a Mother's Prayer" was complete._

This short story in two chapters is loosely based on the period following the Army's survival from their terrible sojourn in the Gedrosian desert wherein it was recorded that they partied endlessly for a period in which not a sword or sarissa could be seen, but rather the soldiers' helmets and anything else they could find were filled with wine. Alexander, already weakened from his terrible chest wound and the rigors of the Gedrosian crossing is made ill with all the drinking.

Rating: NC-17, Humor, drama, sex between men, etc.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

He jerked awake trying to raise his head and shout but found his breath was little more than a whisper. It seemed every muscle ached and his breath was fast and harsh as though he had just left the field of battle. A good fight, a good fight, the thought rose, and Alexander gave a great sigh of pleasure. He looked about frowning where was he? He could recall nothing of the day previous. The chamber was luxurious, but not his own. It looked like Bagoas', for it had all the hallmarks of the Persian's sophisticated tastes, with rich carpets strewn about, vases of fragrant, colorful blooms, beautifully rendered wall hangings and the bed, the great bed with gilded posts, he was most familiar with that.

Again, the thought of battle entered his mind. He closed his eyes trying to recall where...? Was it Gaza? Was he still in the Indias?

Had the wound become infected? It seemed fever had overtaken him. For it was a fever, of that he was certain. He was drenched with sweat and both chilled and burning at once. However, he had been ill before, had lost his voice before, his vision had half failed, he had suffered a chipped calf bone, the head wound from the Granikas, the arrow wound in his heel, slowly he began to count them up, then shrugged, by the Gods, he had been much more ill than he was now, why the time he had drunk bad water, and swum in the Kyndus, and fallen at Gaza… Ha, there he recalled something then frowned confused nay, it was not Gaza. He had not known of Bagoas then.

He lay still thinking, recounting things carefully to himself. He was not Gaza he was certain of that. He lay back, eyes closed thinking, knowing his thoughts were confused, but would soon right themselves. He would overcome this weakness and be back to himself soon enough.

His hand sought out his left shoulder, nay… Frowning, he wondered, not Gaza, Mali then where? Aye, it must be for his chest, lung pained him so. With each breath, he could feel the barb from the arrow still. He looked down there was no swath of bandages, but the scar was still quite pink. Then he recalled the events of the last few days, moaned loudly, and cursed all creation including himself. After a moment he ceased feeling sorry for himself and smiled, it _had_ been a goodly celebration. At least he thought there had been a celebration. For certain, he dwelt no longer in the burning spheres of the Gedrosian desert; thank the Gods for their mercy.

For a moment he studied the great scar, it had knit back well enough, but left quite a terrible dent in his chest that ran upward toward his collarbone. He pondered again, that occurrence he had noticed with each wound that had torn deep into his flesh and bone. There was little or no feeling around the scar, even though the area beneath still pained him a good deal. He wondered about this and discussed it with his physician, but there was no reason for it. Perhaps it was an occurrence of the skin, once harmed so greatly it lost feeling? It was a mystery that puzzled him, but he enjoyed such puzzled and decided someday he would find the reason for this phenomena.

As he lay back, his head resting upon a thick pillow of red silk he smiled, he quite liked this room. It was so like Bagoas, even though the bed was almost too comfortable. He was used to the spare comfort of his campaign bed.

His eyes closed, he lay still. It was warm he desired water to quench his thirst. A golden cup lay just within reach, on the ivory bedside table; he leaned over, or tried to. Gods above! What was this? He could not move but an inch without his head pounding and his stomach threatening to turn over. He swore loudly at the weakness in himself.

Alexandros could feel anger rise within him. He was not a weak, puling child unable to move himself without his mother's help, nay, he would not have it! Again, he forced himself upward, this time a roar of frustration accompanied it. Suddenly he felt himself raised up by strong arms and pillows were quickly set behind his head.

"Alxsander, do not do such a thing again. I am here, I will aid you."

"Where did you come from, oh invisible one?" He caught the slender hand in his. "I have lain here awake for hours, calling and calling for you, and not one sign of you have I seen. You have left me to suffer in silence, my pain and agony as though nothing to you."

Bagoas smiled and shook his head at Alexander's exaggerations. He was in good spirits the young Persian noted, for his feet were wiggling and bouncing back and forth, as they often did when he was feeling merry beneath the covers. It was a good thing, for his head had been aching earlier and he had been in a terrible way from the relentless pain and soreness no doubt from a gut that had emptied all its contents too quickly and seemingly without end until he had begun to bring up a black substance that had greatly disturbed his physician. Bagoas had been quite concerned and fearful as Alexander's physician had ordered immediate rest and dosed him to make him sleep. Now, after several days he seemed to be mending.

"Bagoas," Alexander turned his vision still fuzzy, but his hand caught out and grasped the soft tresses of black hair. He held them letting the perfume, a pleasant herbal scent he could not identify flow about him. "I…tried…"

"Aye, Alxsander, I know what you try, to sit up. You are not well enough for it yet on your own. Your body fights the excesses you have put upon it. You must rest, only then will you regain your strength."

Alexandros' lips formed a weak smile and he waved a finger before him as he sipped from the cup held to his lips. "You scold me…termagant! Bring me some wine, I desire that rather water just now."

"Aye, I do scold you, for you are most deserving of it." The young Persian answered but with a smile that twinkled in his eyes. "This you must be used to by now, for you have long suffered such behavior from this poor slave. Nay, you will have no wine for it was your overuse of this that has made you thus." Their eyes met and Alexandros tried to laugh, but it caused a spasm of coughing.

"Poor...poor slave, indeed! You are ever my worst enemy scolding and nagging at me. Oh, most cruel Persian over lording your power and strength before me. I'll not suffer it much longer and then you will be sorry." Alexandros jested with the younger black-eyed man who smiled in return and sat on the side of his bed.

"I quake before you, oh King." Bagoas cried out but his laughter shook his slender frame as Alexander tugged hard on his hair and tried to kiss him. The Persian drew back with a smile. "A little less talk, I think Alxsander and more rest." There was a companionable silence as Alexandros lay back and smiled as the wonderful scent of oranges filled the air.

"I crave all such things," he gestured toward the fruit the Persian was peeling. "And, water, and wine…" his beseeching looked earned his a frown. "I tried, you must grant me that."He chuckled as his friend shook his head. "I would like a bath though I desire to be bathed in the cool waters of the Nile. Do we dwell in Egypt? Where is Hephaistion? Did I not hear his voice but an hour ago?"

The young man bowed his head, smiled, and with a few slight gestures signaled toward waiting slaves to see that all would be prepared. "Whatever you desire, Alxsander, it is done. Your bath is coming, and nay we are not in Egypt, but nearing Ecbatana. Now, no more talk, eat. Hephaistion is resting; he spent the night by your side and rests now. I ordered him to his bed." Hearing that Alexander began to laugh and caught Bagoas' hand in his.

"You ordered Hephaistion to bed? Did you accompany him to get the deed done, for he obeys no one's orders not even mine when he is set upon being stubborn. How did you succeed in keeping him there, tie him down?" He raised an eyebrow suggestively at which the younger man burst out laughing.

"Nay, I gave him a draught and sent him along with his aide, Gorgios who assured me that he would see that Hephaistion rested." Alexandros sank down, screwing his face up a bit and pulled out the pillow behind his head punching it while he said sulkily.

"Gorgios was with him? Hmmm, well, I suppose it is well enough. He will not tire him too much, he had better not. Fetch him to me, Gorgios, not Hephaistion. I suppose he deserves his rest." At this Bagoas just laughed and made a tsking sound.

"My King, I believe young Gorgios is on duty now, where he belongs. Do you wish still that I have him sent for?"

Alexandros made a face at him. "Have him sent to the farthest reaches of the deserts of the empire, Gorgios, not Hephaistion, do it now, Bagoas, immediately before I change my mind. If not there then sell him as a pleasure slave. Anything..." Then he began to moan and clutched his head. "Oh, what causes it to ache so? For I would swear Hephaestus' hammer resounds piercingly within."

Laughter was his response. "That is what Hephaistion said as he trudged toward his bed after the drinking party you all indulged these last four days. By the mercy of Mithras, I am surprised you have not tossed your guts up complete!" He looked askance at Alexander for a moment and then raised a finger. "Ah, I forget, you did. You vomited so much last night, you brought up blood. This is not good, Alxsander, you are to rest, I and will not aid you in anything you ask, for you are raving like a madman. Besides you are fond of young Gorgios, why do you wish him banished?"

"Fake!" Alexander accused Bagoas' innocent act. "You know me too well. Of course, I wish no harm to Gorgios, but it is my prerogative to make the life of those about me miserable if I too am feeling miserable." His words were stern, but his eyes were twinkling and his feet continued to bounce beneath the coverlet. "Am I so easy to read?"

"Aye," Bagoas answered calmly. "You, I think are the fake. You would not harm a hair on Gorgios head; well you know this for it would hurt Hephaistion."

"Aye, and that I would never do, but when Hephaistion wakes send for him. I'll punish him for leaving me at the mercy of your cruel tongue. I am helpless against you." At this Bagoas began laughing so hard he clutched his sides.

"I have learned a way with words that is quite winning is it not?" Alexander smiled; Bagoas shook his head still unable to speak due to the laughter that still shook him.

"How many others, besides Hephaistion and I?"

"All of you! Too much wine last night has sent many of you to seek your beds today, most of your Companions. Ptolemy was so overcome he fell from his couch and rolled halfway down the hall before we could stop him. Of course, along the way he was sick several times. Do you not recall? The feasting began on Hermes day. You Greeks!" Bagoas put a slice of the newly peeled fruit into Alexander's hand and followed it up with another and another until he had consumed the fruit.

"Tyrant," Alexander scolded him, but ate the orange with great pleasure. "Ah, that was good, so good. I will sleep a little, I think now, Bagoas." As he closed his eyes, he could feel the brush of soft lips against his. His dreams were sweet that time and when he woke, he felt better.

It was near dusk when he awoke. He was alone. Strange, he did not recall…he sighed deeply feeling despair wash over him. There were shadows around him, calling to him.

"Hephaistion?" he tried to rise but was held down. Again, he called out, "Hephaistion!" He could hear the urgency in his voice, but the simple exertion tired him. Again, the long black tresses tickled his hands; he grasped at them this time hard and would not release them even when he heard an exclamation that said it was causing pain. His eyes fluttered as his vision cleared. "I will rise Bagoas." He tried to move upward only to find himself held down. "Aye, I will rise now."

"Nay, Alxsander you will not."

"Aye!"

"Nay!" An angry fluent stream of crude, rough Macedonian issued from Alexandros' lips. Bagoas raised a dark brow in surprise at the tirade but did little else. Alexandros grinned.

"I will rise." He repeated his order, sure now it would be honored, for few, save perhaps one would go against him when he showed his temper.

In answer to him, swift and loud, uttered in accents that Alexandros' would never have dreamt Bagoas knew came the response. Sudden laugher filled the room as Peukestas entered the room. "Alexander, I would say you have just been matched in oaths to a degree that even I will not repeat them." The handsome, blond haired general greeted Bagoas with a wide smile. "I would have never thought it of you, Bagoas."

The younger man just smiled and grinned down at Alexander who demanded. "You will teach me some of those words." He managed to get out just before another coughing fit overtook him. He saw Peukestas shake his head and growled. Peukestas growled back.

"The gods have taken both your wits, I think." Bagoas said as he poured a cup of wine for Peukestas as he pulled up a chair and sat nearby.

"So tell me, what did he say?" Alexander leaned toward Peukestas nudging him. "They must have been good to shock you." Peukestas smiled but shook his head.

"I think they are not translatable, however, let me assure you, you well know their equivalent in Macedonian and Greek of this I am quite certain."

"We ought to have a contest." Peukestas raised an eyebrow at the suggestion.

"At swearing and oaths, Alexander I fear for you, at times."

"I fear for him all the time, most especially when he is here with you, Peukestas." Both men looked up to see Hephaistion entered the room. His usual energetic stride was slow and his tanned face was a bit paler than usual, but he was grinning mischievously.

"And I fear for you for you for having abandoned me to the cruelties of Bagoas. How could you leave me thus?" Hephaistion grunted and rolled his eyes but he bent down and laid a hearty kiss upon Alexander's brow.

"Do what with me what you will, agapi mou, I am ever at your mercy." Hephaistion replied as he pulled up a small stool and accepted a cup of iced juice from Bagoas who having served him went and stood in the background.

"Oh, come back here; do not act the slave when with us." Hephaistion gestured toward the black-eyed man, who gracefully slid down next to him on the rug. "Has he driven you to despair yet?" He gestured to Alexander who made a face at them both, but smiled good-naturedly.

"You are feeling more yourself? I did not know you stayed the night with me. I thank you for your kindness, Hephaistion." Alexander's eyes scanned his dearest companion carefully. He noted his hands shook a bit, and he seemed more tired than usual. However, his eyes were bright and twinkled with pleasure and his wits were sharp as ever. He yawned and stretched.

"Now, Alexander I desire that you recover quickly for I've a wish to hunt. Aye," he shook his head at Peukestas who stared at him as though mad.

"Hephaistion you were raving and near delirious when I saw you taken to your rooms the other night. As Alexander you had near puked your guts up and cried out that the Furies were dancing their wicked dances in your head." Peukestas looked at both his companions and just shook his head slowly. "Truly, you two astound me. Would that I had your powers of recovery, my head still aches, I cannot eat anything but sops or my bowels rebel and if I do anything more than stride about slowly and converse leisurely as I do now, my body threatens to lay me low. I wish I had your magic."

"I am sorry, you feel unwell, still Peukestas." Alexander looked over at Bagoas, "See that my physician prepares the same purges he gave me." He held up his hand as Peukestas shook his head and began to makes sounds of dismay. "Nay, I know it may sound unpleasant, but truly you will feel much better afterward. It is only because of this damned wound that I still lie here, abed, else I would be up and drilling with the Horse." There was silence for a moment and he did not see the three set of eyes as they met in deep concern at hearing his words.

"Your wound pains you still, Alexander?"

"Only a little, it is most inconvenient, but I will be recovered soon, and then we will hunt, I promise you this, Hephaistion. A lion, aye that would be a goodly foe. Shall we agree on it, now? Bagoas send word to Ptolemy, Perdikkas, Medius and Leonnatus, and the other Friends; we will hunt four days from now. I know I will be ready by then. Is your horse up to it or do you need a better hunter?" Bagoas shook his head, responded his Nissan was still in good shape, and would welcome the freedom of the hunt as much as he knew he would. He had been hunting with the king for years now and was well used to the rigorous, fast moving spree through the hills and mountains in search of quarry. What he would need were some new hunting leathers, but they could be seen to with time enough. He smiled seeing the rise in sprits in those around him. Though Hephaistion frowned, Bagoas knew he would be worried for Alexander's health regardless; they had all been since the great wound he had taken in the Indias. Now, however, as he looked down and studied his lover, his spirits lightened. Alexander was being bossy and demanding in that silly, inoffensive way he often employed to let his friends know he was healing from whatever illness, wound or other thing had brought him low.

Looking about at the other two men about him, he noticed they too seemed to note the same thing, for their faces showed relief and pleasure. Perhaps the dark times were behind them, and after the great festivals in honor of Dionysus, Alxsander had ordered to begin in just a few weeks time they could begin anew. He had prayed feverently to his gods for this.

Hephaistion noting the look on Bagoas' face smiled at him. "Aye, a hunt, it is what we need. We have been lazy and lay bouts too long. It is just the thing to get our blood stirring and wits fresh and strong about us, again." He rose going toward the door, "I will take a small party this afternoon, Peukestas, you will join me? I'll get Medius and a few others and we'll go out and see what we can find, do some advance tracking. And, you, you Macedonian runt…" He went back to Alexander who lay in his bed his face alight and full of laughter hearing Hephaistion's teasing words "You will rest, do everything your physician says, and focus on your strength, for we cannot have a hunt without you." He leaned down, pressed a firm kiss on Alexander's lips, and caressed a lock of hair back from his forehead. They spoke softly for a moment, Alexander grasping his hand in his. "We sup together this eve, but nothing for you but the sops you are ordered." He looked up and smiled at Bagoas who stood by quietly, his expression expectant. "Watch over him for me? Make him behave." He strode from the room and then turned back and lay a gentle hand on the Persian's shoulder, with a smile, "If you can."

Alexander called out just as Hephaistion left the room, "Be sure to take Gorgios with you, you should not ignore him or he may feel unwanted." Hephaistion began to laugh. "I will have him sent to the mines or to duty at the farthest reaches of the empire, if you are not obedient and kind to me, Hephaistion. I think, perhaps he is too pretty for your own good and ought to be sent away from you."

Hephaistion called back still laughing, "Did I not know you taunt me, I would be worried for him, but I know you well. You no more resent him that I resent…" Hephaistion left the name unspoken but his eyes met those of Bagoas with friendly affection.

"Ah, it is my greatest of woes, you know me too well, and I can never outwit you. You know I would never harm him. He is a good officer and serves you well and for this, alone I would not harm him. He is a man to be honored for his loyalty and love." Alexander chuckled softly, waved his friend off. "Go on, but hasten back for I miss you already."

Bagoas leaned back against a wall, relaxed, a serene expression resting on his face and when he looked up Hephaistion winked at him and patted his arm. He and Hephaistion understood Alexander and each other well. Very well, for one night long ago, when Bagoas had first joined Alexander's service, they had decided to become better acquainted.

It had never occurred again, not because there was an enmity between them or lack of attraction, but because they both loved the same man deeply, with every fiber of their being and agreed that though there might be others that would cause their beloved Alexander heartbreak and worry they never would. They had taken a vow on it, and neither man had ever gone back on his word. Therefore, they had existed, if not good friends, at least as companions who both knew they lived for something greater than themselves.

"Worry not, Mother I will be well," Hephaistion called out as he stood in the doorway. "I will be well accompanied. I do not go alone into the lair of a lion, seeking to wrestle it single handed, only you do that." At that all four men laughed, knowing it was too true.

"Were it not for Krateros quick thinking, Alexander…" Peukestas left the rest unsaid, but they all knew the incident to which he referred.

"Aye, you may be the son of Zeus, but as you yourself have pointed out, you still bleed as do all men."

"Oh, aye, Hephaistion, and since you recall that incident," Alexander responded with a grimace and sheepish grin, "then you know of my concern for you. Though you are able to gain your feet while I am still weak as a babe, I think you are not quite recovered from our celebration. Gorgios will watch over you. Please do not wrestle a lion single handed until I am there to aid you." Ignoring the dismayed shouts and Hephaistion's clear and loud demand that he would do no such thing, ever again, Alexander turned toward Bagoas and smiled, "Let your companion protect you, as Bagoas does me. This I order, for I'll see no harm come to you." In an instant, he was once more the king and general in chief of the army. "I mean it, Hephaistion."

"I will, I had planned to anyway. He works too hard and will not seek relaxation unless I order it." Hephaistion answered.

"Sounds like someone with whom I am well acquainted." Peukestas spoke up as he and Bagoas shook their heads in agreement. Alexander he noted had smiled in relief knowing his beloved would be safely accompanied. "You are both too much alike in that way, for your own good, I think. A hunt will clear our heads. I for one look forward to it with great pleasure, but no one, you Alexander nor you, Hephaistion should think of wrestling any lions, not now, anyway." He turned to Alexander his voice soft and tilting his head and batting his long eyelashes, which he knew were greatly admired by women, spoke of Hephaistion's young lover.

"The poor boy, is he to be threatened even though all he does is care this lout here?" With a shout and much laughter, Hephaistion launched himself on Peukestas and they wrestled playfully for some minutes until they broke apart filled with good spirits still. For they had long been friends and both knew there was no harm intended toward the other.

"I only threatened to send him away, perhaps into slavery, for he threatens my peace too much, he clearly has sought the aid of Hecate as he has bewitched you with his milk blond hair and stunning green eyes and lovely, long muscular thighs. I would not have you so overtaken by such manly charms. They weaken a man, make his mind to wander and ensnare him forever as his slave. I," he stopped and lifted his head "would never allow such a thing to happen to me. I have greater control over my lesser desires."

Hephaistion, Bagoas, and Peukestas all hooted with laughter hearing Alexander's words and fell upon him jostling him lightly and teasing him in good humor. Peukestas looked at his companions seeing the red blush on both the faces of Alexander and Hephaistion.

"I would swear for a moment we were back as we were as young boys at Mieza." He turned toward Bagoas who Hephaistion was hauling up from the floor where he had fallen in their mock battle. "These two would make eyes at one another, but not a move toward anything else. Of the two, though, forgive me, Alexander, but I think you were the worst, for you looked and sighed and moaned, but did nothing, else. How you kept your senses intact, Hephaistion, I do not know." He leaned over and whispered loudly enough for the others to hear in the lovely Persian's ear. "He was a frightened virgin." Bagoas tried to keep his expression untouched, but his mouth turned up and trembled with laughter he swore to himself he would not release. He stole a look at Alexander who was blushing violently and trying to act as though he had not heard Peukestas's words.

"That was never true; do not listen to such lies, Bagoas. I was not like that. I am quite…I was quite…I, I…" Then he stopped as two sets of eyes, both full of love, but bright with teasing were set upon him. He gulped and added quickly. "As for Gorgios…"

"You two," Peukestas shook his head as he took his leave. "Bagoas, I will pray to the gods to give both you and young Gorgios strength you must need to deal with these two. I cannot think how you manage so well." He looked the young Persian up and down and smiled as he met the enigmatic eyes before him. "Perhaps I am wrong and it is Alexander who needs the prayers."

Hephaistion kept his mouth a set line, but could not hide the sparkle in his blue eyes and turned away as Peukestas spoke.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

FOR THE LOVE OF ALEXANDER, FINAL

Author: Lysis, Copyright, December 2011 by Elizabeth C Owens

Pairing: The whole lot of them, Alexander, Hephaistion, et al.

_An early Christmas present for Troilus, who asked for another story after "Aphrodite and a Mother's Prayer" was complete._

It is evening of the same day as Chapter one, through his patient caring companionship Hephaistion cures Alexander of the illness and melancholy that has been distressing him.

Rating: NC-17, Humor, drama, sex between men, etc.

* * *

><p>EVENING OF THE SAME DAY<p>

Delicious scents filled the air and Alexander feeling greatly revived from a bath and clad in a new chiton rested comfortably on top of his bed. He gave a final glance around the room all was as he had planned. The room's atmosphere was appealing, the food, the numerous glowing, perfumed candles and best of all, they were alone. He had given the royal guard explicit orders not to disturb him unless serious disaster threatened. He sighed deeply in appreciation as Hephaistion came nearer. Alexander found his mouth watering though it was not due to the delectable smells of cuisine drifting around him.

His companion's red-gold curls were loose and called to be played with as they lay against his shapely head. His large blue eyes, eyes that could hold him mesmerized were full of pleasure and his manly physique was clearly defined beneath the silken chiton that clung to him like a second skin. Alexander suppressed a groan at the sight of the rippling muscles of his legs as he strode gracefully toward him. In spite of the weakness brought on my his recent illness he found himself afire with sensual craving. Briefly, he closed his eyes willing his body to relax, but it grew more difficult as Hephaistion drew closer. .

Approaching Alexander Hephaistion's heart began to pound and all he could think of was the temping feast set before him. It was not the food that tempted him so, but his companion who was looking so very desirable. Alexander's golden hair lay in clean, fluffy ringlets about his broad shoulders. He knew if he leaned in close he would be embraced in the enticing essence that was Alexander, he could sense it now, it was ever mysterious, and reminded him deeply of the most sensuous pleasures.

He cleared his throat and brushed his hand through his curls momentarily. Alexander's skin was glowing already the way it always did after love, and the way his legs stretched out before him recalled to Hephaistion other evenings when they had shared a meal together and then spent the rest of the evening in a variety of pleasant activities.

"All our favorites, "tis a goodly feast, 'eh, roasted lamb, stuffed grape leaves, poached fish, fresh bread, honey, cheese, and apples." Alexander quirked his mouth a bit, and he looked longingly at the wine jug which made Hephaistion laugh. "Wine for you but none for me, however, this apple nectar quenches my thirst admirably." Hephaistion leaned down and kissed Alexander quickly.

"It is so good to see you with more color, and able to keep your food down. Through I heard you had another bout of illness after I left."

Alexander shook his head slowly as he took a bite of bread that dripped with honey. "Aye, I do not understand it, Hephaistion. I felt quite well when you left; I even took an egg and wine posset with soft bread. It stayed down well, and then suddenly, the gripes over took me again. I am puzzled by this. Philip says the wine has weakened my digestion and does not mix well with the other humors just now. Most likely," He sighed wearily feeling suddenly tired and sad, "it is the wound, again. It pains me still, even though I pretend it is not so."

Hephaistion clapped a firm hand on his shoulder. "Patience, Xandros, you will regain your strength. I know it frustrates you, but you are doing better with the passing of each day. You led us all through the rigors of the desert. That is a feat I've yet to comprehend. You certainly held your own with us just a fortnight ago." They both looked at one another and began to laugh.

"It was a goodly celebration." Alexander slowly ate a piece of lamb and washed it down with the apple nectar, and then lay back, arms folded behind his head and smiled. "Now, tell me what you found, where there any signs of a pride?"

"Oh, aye, it was a fruitful trek." Hephaistion gulped down a mouthful of the apple nectar, but frowned. He was craving wine, and had already finished one jug and sent a page for more. "We found several pug marks. There is a pride, some five stadia beyond the foot of the hills. It will be well worth it the hunt. We tracked a large male and saw a number of females and some cubs." He fairly quivered with excitement as he rubbed a sore ankle. He had taken a tumble from his horse, which was a common thing; it happened quite often to cavalrymen both on and off the field.

Awash with rising desire and feeling mischievous, he decided he would tease Alexander whom he noted was watching him with shining eyes. "Gorgios rides so well, Alexander, he is like a beautiful centaur astride his horse. I am quite pleased with him. Recall how shy and nervous he was as a page, and now he moves about, energetic and filled with industrious tenacity as he goes throughout his day. Oh, I am so forgetful! "Hephaistion clasped his hand to his face to hide his smile. "Do forgive me, I should not speak so of his charms before you. I know your jealous heart and I…"

"By the gods, Hephaistion, I will punish you for your cruelty to me." Swiftly capturing him in a strong embrace that took him by surprise, Alexander kissed him hard, refusing to let up, even when Hephaistion waved a hand in surrender.

"This is my punishment?" Hephaistion laughed delightedly, as he struggled to upright himself; his face aglow with pleasure. Alexander pulled him back down and pinned him to the bed beneath his body.

"Oh, nay, I have not begun the torment I have in mind for you." He stroked tenderly along Hephaistion's chest as his kisses rained down upon the beautiful face before him, then stopped caught in a spasm of coughing that left him breathless and trembling.

"A moment, I will just catch my breath." Alexander laughed weakly and held up a hand that shook so badly Hephaistion grew fearful.

"Hephaistion?" Alexander frowned, a look of confusion upon his face as Hephaistion gently pulled away from him and sat up. As the tremors from the coughing shook him, he lay back and did not see the look of deep concern on his lover's face as he studied Alexander closely. His breathing was too fast and his color too high, it frightened him. With a reluctant sigh, closing his eyes and willing down the strong physical urges threatening to overcome him Hephaistion rose pulling his chiton back down over his hips.

With a tender kiss along Alexander's throat he murmured softly, "You are not well, Alexander. I fear to harm you. Much as I desire to stay with you, I think you need rest." Taken by surprise, Alexander tipped his head to the side and then looked away fixing his gaze on something that seemed far distant. It seemed his heart was one great hurt as his mind turned over things that had been said earlier in the day. Perhaps he had expected too much from Hephaistion. Perhaps he no longer cared for him so deeply, after all he had been spending more time with young Gorgios, and he with Bagoas, although little of the last year had been spent in sexual pleasure.

"It is not what... I would not… I do not -" Listlessly, overtaken by a great sadness, he turned his head away and closed his eyes. "You can go, Hephaistion, I'll not keep you here when you wish to be elsewhere." He sank back with a deep, melancholy sigh and to his embarrassment felt his eyes tear.

"Oh, nay, nay, agapi mou, it is not what you think or fear." Quickly Hephaistion sank down and took him in his arms holding him tightly. "You misunderstand, there is no one else, there never has been. Do not think, it, Alexander. My dalliances with Gorgios are simply that, dalliances, nothing more." He touched his hand to Alexander's chest stroking along the great scar. "It is just that I see you struggle for breath, and you grow weak with trembling when a coughing bout overtakes you. I've no wish to harm you. I fear," he looked down, feeling his color rise and laughed lightly feeling suddenly a little shy. "I , I fear I will not be able to control myself with you this night. You need tender care, and I am not feeling tender just now."

With a low growl Alexander pulled his lover down forcefully. "Nor am I! Steal my breath, Hephaistion, I care not how I breathe, so long as you are beside me. I have missed you, need you. Please, stay with me this night. Must I entreat you on my knees? I will if…" His words were cut off as a flurry of kisses, each one hotter than the one before and he found himself gripped in arms that were of iron that grew ever tighter each time their lips met.

"I will stay with you, you could not keep me away if you tried, Alexander. I, I would ravage you if you send me away now!" Hephaistion hissed as he tore Alexander's chiton from his heated body. "You are fevered," He teased with a seductive smile as he ran his tongue along Alexander's sensitive skin, "but I think perhaps it is not from your illness."

"It is an illness of another sort. I suffer from it grievously, only you can heal me." Alexander's answer was a hoarse murmur as he gave himself up to the sensuous creeping of Hephaistion's fingers as they wove a pattern along his inner thighs up to his phallus. He breath caught, but this time he knew it was not from illness and gave a great moan of pleasure.

A little later, he watched as Hephaistion's eyelids flutter and felt him writhe in his embrace as his hand gripped him possessively, Alexander smiled. "You are mine. I claim you as my war prize." He teased laying his lips against the length of his lover's arousal. Hephaistion groaned trying desperately to keep his voice low as Alexander's body matched the fire in his. Feeling delightfully besieged he clung to Alexander as the room seemed to spin about him. His hips pushed upward and he bucked beneath the man who was tormenting him so lovingly. His breath was fast and uneven, and he heard Alexander's teasing laughter against his own impassioned moans.

"Who is having trouble breathing now?"

At length they lay together entwined in one another's arms. Alexander took a deep breath and smiled widely. "I think I am cured." Hephaistion pulled him closer and kissed him warmly. Alexander snuggled against him entwining his legs possessively about Hephaistion's longer ones and stroked his cheek adoringly as he gazed into his eyes.

"Even after all these years, Hephaistion I thirst for your lips upon mine, but now as time has passed it is even more than that." He stopped and tipped a cup against Hephaistion's lips letting him drink his fill and took a sip before setting it down and continued. "To have you by my side, to hear your voice, listen to your counsel, to have you in my life, it is…it sets me free from all the fears, concerns, desires I fight against. When you are with me I feel I can do anything. You are more than even my dearest companion, you are first in my heart, Hephaistion. You always have been, no one will ever replace you, no other beautiful young men, no riches, power, the glory of campaign or the empire, nothing is more to me than you." Alexander said fiercely with a kiss. They gazed at one another, their expressive eyes showing thoughts filled with years of memories.

Hephaistion took his hand tenderly and kissed it, recalling a day he would never forget so long ago, when they had both been but boys, at Mieza. Then it was Alexander who had kissed his hand. Reverently, he bent his head to the hand he held within his own, his eyes soft, swimming in tears of love and remberance.

"Alexander, I recall a day so long ago, and a young boy took my hand in his and kissed it. I had fallen in love with him well before that, but that day something in me became as iron, unbreakable in its love and desire. I knew I would never love another, not as I did him. And, as the years have changed, as we have inevitably been parted by time and war, even though others have come into our lives and claimed our affections, I have never forgotten that boy, who grew into the man who is now before me, enfolded in my arms. It is and has always been you I love and cherish most in this world."

That night Artemis looked down upon them benevolently. She cast a net of silvery light about them as they lay entwined, at peace. The next morn, as her brother, Apollo, Lord of the Sun rose he set his munificent rays to shine upon them to so great an extent it seemed to those who came to wake them that they were mortal no longer, but of the gods and cast in gold.

Finis


End file.
